


I Feel It Coming

by callmekane



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cutesy, Dom Diana (Wonder Woman), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Trevor, Omega Verse, Post-War, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Sex, Steve Trevor Lives, Sub Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, they really love eachother, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekane/pseuds/callmekane
Summary: Steve Trevor had survived the war, barely making it out of the plane with a parachute. He hadn’t had to worry about remembering to take his suppressants when he was in the war, the urgency of the whole situation putting him on a strict schedule. But now he didn’t have to worry. Now he and Diana loved together in their small London apartment. They were safe.Steve hadn’t realized how long ago he had taken his pills.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Trevor had survived the war, barely making it out of the plane with a parachute. He hadn’t had to worry about remembering to take his suppressants when he was in the war, the urgency of the whole situation putting him on a strict schedule. But now he didn’t have to worry. Now he and Diana loved together in their small London apartment. They were safe. 

Steve hadn’t realized how long ago he had taken his pills. 

Diana had left for work that morning like always. It was always hard to pry herself away from Steve, though it had been especially hard today. She placed a kiss on his head like always before she left, Steve sat on the couch with a cup of tea and wrapped in a blanket. Diana leaned over the couch and kissed his forehead, not even noticing the small whine that escaped her boyfriends lips. Steve wasn’t even aware he had made any sound either. 

And now here he was, sat on the couch, and a small aching feeling settling in his stomach. He subconsciously pressed his nose into the blanket, inhaling the scent of Diana. She loved to use this blanket on the nights she spent reading with him cuddled next to her, too tired from his own work days. The warm scent of vanilla and cherry pie settling into his senses. He snorted softly when he remembered the first time he had made his moms pie for her. It had been their anniversary. He couldn’t help but tell her how she smelt just like the pie. The way her face crumpled up in confusion made him laugh until his stomach hurt. Diana still didn’t get what was so funny.

Steve noticed after awhile of just sitting and inhaling, something felt wrong. He was hot. Hotter than usual. It was odd considering the fact it was snowing outside, biting and roaring at the window. He sighed and peeled off his shirt, wrapping the blanket around him again. 

The warmth didn’t stop. Steve felt like he was burning up. Panting he pulled off his pants, groaning at the wave of heat that pushed through him. Steve settled back into the couch, desperately trying to make his body calm down. 

Then he felt it. Slick. Slick rushed out of him and he gasped, doubling over. His heat? But that shouldn’t be happening. He took his pills right? Steve pushed himself up and weakly stumbled to the counter. His untouched suppressant bottle. He had forgotten to fucking take it. God he was stupid, he should’ve noticed sooner. The way he needed Diana closer, how clingy he was, how strong her scent had become. Steve stumbled back to the couch, groaning as another wave of slick rushed out of him. He desperately needed Diana. Steve pressed the call button, waiting for her to pick up. Every ring felt agonizing. Then finally she picked up. 

“ Steve? Is everything alright? “ Diana asked. It wasn’t normal for him to call her during work. Not when it wasn’t her lunch break. 

“ Diana...alpha...I need you. My heat is here. I forgot..forgot my suppressants. Please. “ 

Diana growled into the phone instinctively and Steve faintly registered the sound of her getting up through the phone. “ I’ll be right there Steve. Breath omega. “ 

So Steve was left to wait for her, covered in slick and his stomach killing him. How far away was her work again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this shit, soft moments before the sex starts because I want some cuteness

Steve ached. He could barely process where he was, all he knew was that he felt like he was literally being burnt alive and he felt so empty. He cursed himself. Steve had kept some of his military habits even after the war was over, like how he ate so fast (much to Diana’s dismay). But apparently this was the one thing the universe decided that he should forget. It was hell, always had been. Diana would be here soon he reminded himself and whimpered, cursing himself all over again after a particularly painful cramp. 

Diana had surely never run so fast. She wasn’t far from their home, there was no point in any sort of car. Not that she could have the patience knowing the state Steve was in. It felt like mere seconds before she was outside of their home, frantically unlocking the door. She could smell him from outside the hallway, a fact that made her growl. The thought of anyone else smelling Steve activated something primal in her. Diana ignored it and steadied herself, pushing into the apartment. Her sights fell on Steve, curled up, whimpering. Diana sighed and approached as carefully as she could. She took a moment to inhale the scent of Steve. Oranges and pine. She adored it. Diana reached out and rubbed her hand comfortingly across his scent gland. 

“ I’m here Steve. Let’s get you upstairs okay? “ Diana spoke softly. Steve could only manage out a nod. 

Despite her instincts, Diana was able to handle herself for the sake of the omega leaning into her side as she helped him up the stairs. He was like a hurt puppy. Even Amazons like her experienced heats and ruts, though Diana had always noted how much more control the alphas of the Amazon women had over their instincts. Another alpha would have probably just taken him by now. Diana had never been like that. Steve needed care, he needed to be loved. It was more than just her taking him. Heats were special. More than just sex, it was always making love to her people. 

Diana carefully laid Steve down on their shared bed, stripping him fully. She paused briefly at the sight of the slick all over his thighs, inhaling deeply. Even with her control, she couldn’t help herself. Nor could she help the giggle she let out at how Steve’s face suddenly went even redder the second she had inhaled his scent. Diana peeled off her work clothes. She knew Steve preferred feeling her body heat. It soothed him. The heat of his own body never truly bothered her. Diana made her way to the thermostat, turning it down to help Steve cool down a bit. 

Steve sighed happily as Diana slipped in next to him. He buried his face into her neck and nuzzled there, smothering himself in her scent. Steve was past the point of embarrassment now, at least for himself. He was in his lovers arms, dripping slick. That was probably the biggest indication that his dignity was gone. Diana shushed him as he whimpered, pressing a kiss into his head, “ Steve. Rest for me. I’ll take care of you when you wake. “ 

Steve hadn’t even realized how much his body had calmed down in her presence, at the progress of her scenting him. He was already on the verge of passing out. Steve managed to mumble out before he passed out, sighing, “ Okay angel… “


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to these lovebugs. Proper sex coming next chapter. For now, here is a lovely Diana taking care of Steve.

Steve definitely regretted not taking his suppressants the second he woke up from his deep sleep. Diana had her arms around him, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Her snores briefly registered in his head and had he mind in the right state of mind, he would’ve been able to laugh. Diana, a goddess and princess, still did things like snore. But he was not in the right state of mind; not at all. 

The second he opened his eyes he felt the overbearing heat coiling in his stomach, curling in on himself. Slick rushed out of him. He hated the feeling. Steve wasn’t sure that would ever change. It was disgusting to think about. He shook his head, turning his attention to the alpha pressed to his back. Diana stirred at this movement, eyes fluttering open, meeting his piercing blues. She took a moment to really wake up but he could see when his scent hit her. The need to take care of him, help him. 

“ Diana.. “ Steve whined, clutching his stomach, trying desperately to stop the pain that he knew only she could sate. 

Diana pressed her hand onto his face and smiled at the way he leaned into it, softening. Her touch helped, that she knew. She sat up and began to move Steve around, ignoring the need to take him with every moan he let escape from her manhandling. Steve opened his eyes, half lidded, panting up at her. 

“ I’m here omega. I’ll take care of you Steve. “ She shushed, leaning down to connect their lips in a hungry kiss. Diana pushed her tongue into his mouth as their lips clashed, relishing in the moan that he pushed into her mouth. She could feel her cock beginning to extend at the mere sound of him. 

Diana pulled off her panties quickly, allowing Steve to view her in her full glory. Steve reached up and placed his hands on her breasts, brushing his hands over them. She let out a hushed grunt and bit her lip. Diana forgot how much influence Steve had over her when they fucked. So many people seemed to view omegas as lower. It bugged her, it being so different from her home. Diana had been taught omegas and alphas were equals. They both affect each other, both balance eachother out. Omegas had never been seen as smaller or weaker on the island. But it was so different here. Omegas seemed to be seen as something to own. Diana didn’t want to own Steve; never in her life. So, that is why, she knew that it would be wrong to simply just knot him right away. 

Diana knew he needed care. Knotting was so much more than sex, it was care. It meant love and trust; at least to her. She didn’t want to take Steve right away. Treat him as something rushed. So she carefully moved down to his thighs, kiss into them and relishing in the moans of satisfaction coming from Steve. 

Steve felt the heat in his stomach change. It was worse, but in a good way. It was calm. Controlled. He gasped the second he felt Diana’s breath ghost his cock, hips bucking upwards. She pushed them down lightly and leaned forwards, keeping eye contact with Steve as her tongue darted out, flicking over the tip. He groaned loudly and let his head fall back, more slick gushing out. 

She took quick notice of this. Even if Diana didn’t plan to knot him right away, she knew he needed to be filled. Her fingers made their way to his hole, circling it lightly before sliding her fingers in. Diana smiled softly around his cock at the happy sigh she was given in return. She lowered herself even further onto his cock, lips eventually meeting the base. Diana did not move. She did not want to overwhelm him. Instead, she started moving her fingers. She had easily slipped four of them into him, a growl escaping her throat at the wet sound of her fucking him. Diana was completely focused on helping Steve. 

It didn’t take long for him to come. He shot down Diana’s throat, moaning even after he was all the way done. She fucked him through it, pulling away and off him only when he made a small sound of discomfort. Diana moved up his body and laid her body over his, smiling. She pressed a kiss into his lips, giggling as he tried to reciprocate but found himself unable to, too weak to properly kiss back. 

Diana gathered him in her arms. His eyes had fluttered closed already, sleeping soundly, heat sated for now. She found herself scenting him as she looked down at his sleeping figure. Diana sighed and closed her eyes. They would both need rest. Steve slept so much during his heats and even though they weren’t as tiring for her, Diana needed a break too. 

She slept soundly, knowing Steve would wake her up later, ready to be taken care of.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve awoke curled softly in Diana’s arms. The back of her hand was rubbing against his chin, scenting him subconsciously, mumbling to herself about his light stubble. He laughed softly, admiring Diana. He was lucky to have her to take care of him even if this whole ordeal was caused by his forgetfulness. Steve started to close his eyes again when he felt it. The warmth curling in his belly, the slick pouring out of him, fever of his heat returning. 

He whimpered, pushing against Diana’s thigh desperately. The need for her was practically burning him alive. 

Steve barely even noticed that his alpha was awake until she pressed a soft kiss to his head. The second his body was aware of her presence again the pain in his stomach calmed a bit. He was vaguely aware of her quietly hushing him, moving around him. It wasn’t too hard to get between his legs, thighs burning against Diana’s cool skin. 

“ Steve, look at me. “ she spoke softly, watching as his heat filled brain registered his words, locking his eyes with hers. Diana smiled and leaned down to kiss him, pressing their lips together tenderly. “ Are you ready? “

Steven nodded frantically, wrapping his legs around Diana, softly panting as he waited for her to make a move. Slowly she pushed into him, shuddering at the feeling. Steve threw his head back, crying out. 

She gave him barely any time to adjust, not that he needed it in a heat. Diana fucked into hun brutally, wrapping herself around him. Steve clawed at her back, crying out with every single trust. He felt his release coming already and before he knew it, he was coming all over the place. Up to his chin down to his thighs. 

He vaguely registered Diana knotting him, finally truly soothing what his body’s as craving. He sighed as she moved them around, wrapping an arm around her. 

Maybe heats wouldn’t be so bad if they had eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this story: I have been busy. Real busy. Things have been stressful and I did want to write more of this, but sadly I can’t find it in myself to continue. I don’t have the time or motivation. Please enjoy this last chapter as short as it may be, I’ll be writing more of these two in the future :)
> 
> Much love to you all

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be real cute and just sweet sex because I love Wondertrev. Expect frequent updates because I am extremely bored and have way too much time on my hands.


End file.
